Peak a Boo
Peak a Boo is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Nutty climbs a mountain for a giant popsicle on top. Meanwhile, Cryptie searches for an abominable snowman. Roles Starring *Nutty *Cryptie Featuring *Bastion *Puffy *Giggles *Petunia *Disco Bear Appearances *Lumpy *Cro-Marmot *Freezy *Lifty and Shifty *Timber *Slalom *Burr Plot The day begins at a ski resort. Cryptie walks into the resort, momentarily pushed away by Lumpy and his sled-pulling husky. Nutty and Freezy are seen slurping some cold drinks at Cro-Marmot's stand, while Lifty and Shifty steal some drinks. Nutty suddenly sees something at the top of the mountain: a giant popsicle. Nutty throws his drink away and rushes off to climb for the popsicle. Higher on the mountain, Burr, Timber, and Slalom line up to ski. Bastion walks to the line with a terrified Puffy. They run into Cryptie and he tells them about his search for a yeti. The duo excitedly joins him for the search. Nearby, Giggles and Petunia build a snowman. Disco Bear shows he is "hot" by licking his finger and melting the snowman. As he dances, he slips on the frozen snowman puddle and the girls laugh. Up ahead on the mountain is a sign post pointing in two directions: one going to the top of the mountain, and the other to danger. Lumpy and his husky speed along and cause the sign post to spin, switching the directions. Nutty arrives and reads the signs. Nutty unknowingly takes the danger path, but his speed causes the sign post to go back to normal. Cryptie arrives and decides to take the danger path, and Bastion follows him dragging Puffy, who is trying to crawl back. Meanwhile, Petunia tells Giggles she wants hot chocolate. Disco Bear rushes down the mountain and back with a cup of hot chocolate, hoping to impress her. But he accidentally splashes it on Giggles, boiling her and then freezing her. The frozen liquid and Giggles shatter to pieces. Nutty soon reaches a cave which, to his surprise, is filled with candy. Nutty starts gobbling the snacks, only to awaken something. The red eyes appear and then reveal a huge yeti. The creature chases after Nutty for eating its food. Nutty decides to distract it by sending his skis down the mountain. The skis go past Cryptie, Bastion and Puffy. Loud footsteps shake the ground, causing Bastion and Puffy to leave in fear. The yeti appears in front of Cryptie and he immediately snaps a photo. Unfortunately, the yeti squashes him with its huge foot. Having lost the monster, Nutty continues his quest. He decides to bury some of the candy he stole from the cave. He tries putting a lollipop in the snow, but soon cracks part of the mountain, creating an avalanche. Bastion and Puffy hear the avalanche and try to run, getting sucked in. Disco Bear still tries flirting with Petunia, when Nutty's skis impale his eye sockets. Petunia screams, then gets sucked into the avalanche. Lifty and Shifty are seen by a cliff, throwing empty cups of the drinks they stole. The avalanche hits them and goes off the cliff. Nutty reaches the top of the mountain and sees the popsicle ahead. He licks it, but then sees the yeti come back for vengeance. Nutty tries to run, but his tongue is frozen stuck. The yeti pushes the popsicle off the mountain and Nutty, trying to hold on, gets his tongue and skeleton pulled out. Lumpy and the husky appear at the bottom of the mountain and get astonished when the popsicle lands. Lumpy takes a lick, only to get his tongue stuck to it. Moral "Ski with a buddy." Deaths #Giggles is boiled, frozen, and shattered. #Cryptie is stomped on by the yeti. #Disco Bear is impaled by Nutty's skis. #Bastion, Puffy, Petunia, Lifty, and Shifty are killed by the avalanche. #Nutty's tongue, organs, and skeleton are pulled out of his body. Trivia *The yeti is identical to the one seen in The Mitten Monster, except this time its eyes were red, not yellow. *This episode was supposed to air during December, but it was decided it should air early. *Nutty's death is similar to Sniffles' deaths in Tongue in Cheek ''and ''In a Jam. Nutty also died a similar way in Stealing the Spotlight. *A parody of Ice Age is seen in this episode. Nutty cracking the mountain with a lollipop is similar to how Scrat creates huge cracks with his acorn. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 23 Episodes